Juliet1:Les Rois Des Couches
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Suite de Papas, quelques mois plus tard...


MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES SUR PAPA(S) ! Ca fait hyper plaisir. J'ai un peu modifié la mise en page de cette fic

A Rieval: Je suis déjà en train d'écrire un McShep Enfin un McBeckShep (pas en même temps, je suis pas perverse à ce point !) assez torturé que j'essaye de rendre le moins chamallow possible, mais voilà...

Auteur : Vive les Unas  
Email : archeostargatehotmail. : http/stargatehyperfan.  
http/vivelesunas. : http/sgdelires.superforum.fr  
http/stargateshipslash. : Ola, ça va être difficile à définir… plutôt comique dans l'ensemble, tendresse, slash McBeckett (vous vous attendiez à quoi ? mdr) avec quelques passages plutôt PG15 que NC17 à vrai dire, suite.  
Saison : Aucune idée… Je n'ai pas vu la deuxième, donc excuser pour les erreurs.  
Résumé : L'intrigue se passe 15 mois après la fin de Papa(s), donc en fait c'est un peu comment Rodney et Carson vont élever leur bébé, mais je parle aussi d'événements en rapport, de choses qui se passent en même temps que l'action, sur Atlantis.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça gratos, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci !  
Notes de l'auteur : Je vous conseille fortement de lire Papa(s) avant d'attaquer cette fic, sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre ! Ce n'est qu'une des quelques fics courtes que je ferais à propos de la vie de la petite Juliet Beckett-McKay.  
Si votre esprit est complètement étriqué, que la science fiction à se point là ça vous gave, ou que vous n'aimez pas les slash, pas la peine de vous forcer, au revoir !

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dédier mes fics à qui que ce soit, mais comme j'aime très fort mon propre paternel… Merci papa pour cette partie de ton code génétique que tu m'as donnée ! 

Ah, merci à maman aussi, pour l'autre moitié 

Merci pour vos commentaires rapport à Papa(s), ça m'a VRAIMENT fait plaisir…

Bah, tant que j'y suis…merci MOI ! Pour mon manque de répartie à l'origine des répliques cinglantes que je fais dire à Rodney ou Carson, je me rattrape par procuration…

Rodney : Bon, tu vas y arriver ?  
Carson : Ca va, j'essaye !  
Rodney : Ca va faire dix minutes que t'essayes…  
Carson : Un peu de patience.  
Rodney : Eh, ça arrive à tout le monde, laisse tomber !  
Carson : Non, non, là je crois que c'est bon.

Il passa ses bras en dessous des aisselles du canadien et plaqua son torse contre son dos, ce qui occasionnât un nombre considérable de vaguelettes. Rodney McKay était allongé sur Carson Beckett, lui même allongé sur le sol de la baignoire elle même remplie d'eau savonneuse. L'écossais essayait désespérément de faire « convenablement » l'amour à son compagnon depuis bientôt 20mois, le père de son enfant, visiblement sans résultats. Le scientifique quant à lui fixait le plafond, en se disant qu'il allait prendre froid étant donné que depuis vingt minutes l'eau était devenue glacée. Excédé, il attrapa la tête du médecin par derrière son épaule et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rodney : Arrête. Je t'ais dit que c'était pas grave.  
Carson : Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui…  
Rodney, le coupant : Je vais le faire.  
Carson : Mais pourquoi moi j'y arrive pas ?

Rodney soupira, se retourna et se mit à cheval sur son partenaire.

Rodney : J'en sais rien, le bébé dans les parages peut être…  
Carson : Tu crois que c'est ça ?  
Rodney : Hé, j'en sais rien moi, c'est toi le médecin.

Il commença son travail de va et viens. Mais soudain, des cris aigus retentirent. Les deux hommes stoppèrent tout mouvement, puis l'astrophysicien leva les yeux au ciel.

Carson : Et merde. Désolé pour toi Rodney.  
Rodney : Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus c'est moi qui dois y aller ?  
Carson : Bien sur.  
Rodney : Et pourquoi ça ?  
Carson : Parce que tu es le plus proche géographiquement.

McKay sourit.

Rodney : Il va falloir trouver autre chose docteur Beckett…

Carson se saisit du pommeau de douche, mit l'eau froide et aspergea le visage du canadien.

Rodney : Ok, ok, pas de problème, arrête, j'y vais.

Il se leva avec difficultés de la baignoire glissante et enjamba le rebord. L'écossais l'observait ostensiblement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Carson : Rien que pour voir ces fesses, ça valait le coup d'être dérangé.  
Rodney : Carson, s'il te plait !

Il s'empara d'une serviette et entreprit de se sécher, toujours guidé par les cris du bébé.  
Puis, il enfila un peignoir de bain et courut jusqu'à la petite chambre de Juliet. Ce bébé de bientôt 15 mois avait la fâcheuse manie de s'illuminer quand elle était en colère, et la chambre avait pris les allures d'une discothèque. Rodney s'approcha du lit cage –cadeau de naissance de Halling, fabrication en bois, 100 athosien- et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Rodney : Papa est là, arrête de pleurer, tout vas bien… voilà…

A la seconde où Rodney l'avait prise, Juliet avait repris forme normale, avait arrêté de pleuré et s'était « éteinte ».

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ou alors tu as encore fait dans ta couche ? Vu l'odeur, ça doit plutôt être ça…  
Juliet : Abooooooooo.  
Rodney : Quelque chose dans le genre.

Il changea le bébé et s'apprêta à le remettre au lit, mais Juliet s'illumina de nouveau et les cris recommencèrent. La petite à moitié en ascension (plutôt au quart en fait, elle n'arrivait même pas à totalement se transformer en énergie, juste à « clignoter ») n'était pas particulièrement colérique, mais ses nuits étaient beaucoup trop courtes aux yeux de ses papas.  
Le scientifique soupira, repris le bébé dans ses bras et les cris cessèrent de nouveau.

-Elle te connaît par cœur.

Rodney se retourna. Carson était adossé au battant de la porte, vêtu d'un pyjama objectivement ridicule, les bras croisés.

Rodney : Que veux tu que je fasse ? On ne va tout de même pas la laisser pleurer.  
Carson : Et bien si, justement. Si tu la reprends dés qu'elle recommence à pleurer, tu n'auras pas finit, arrête de te précipiter sur elle à chaque gémissement. Elle va bien, point. Si elle pleure encore, c'est tout simplement un caprice.

Juliet éclata de rire en attrapant le nez de l'astrophysicien.

Juliet : Zabou !  
Rodney : Juliet, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire ça, ça fait mal ma chérie. Lâche papa, allez !

Niet, la petite trouvait qu'empêcher son géniteur de respirer était un jeu très amusant.

Carson : Tu trouves ça rigolo d'interrompre tes papas pendant qu'ils essayent d'avoir un semblant de vie sexuelle, hein Juliet ?  
Rodney : Pour ce qu'on faisait…  
Carson : Je croyais que ce n'était pas grave ?  
Rodney : Non, bien sur que non, ce que je veux dire c'est que…  
Carson, le coupant : J'avais compris Rodney, je te charriait.

La petite éclata de rire une nouvelle fois quand son papa lui tira gentiment la langue.

Carson : Tu vois qu'elle va bien ! Allez repose la et vient te coucher.

Rodney déposa un baisé sur le front de l'enfant et la reposa dans son lit. Inévitablement, le petit manége recommença. Mais Carson attrapa son compagnon par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour l'empêcher de reprendre le bébé brailleur. Le canadien soupira et partit se coucher, suivit de l'écossais.

Rodney : Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne te la donne plus !  
Juliet : Asi !  
John : On n'y croit pas une seconde.  
Juliet : Zone !

Le major vint s'asseoir en face du canadien qui tenait sa fille assise sur ses genoux, essayant vainement de lui donner à manger. Il lui frictionnât gentiment la tête. Juliet s'amusait à faire tomber sa cuillère en plastique, encore et encore, au grand désespoir de son papa.

John : Vous avez des valises sous les yeux Rodney.  
Rodney : Ce petit monstre a pleuré quasiment toute la nuit. Je ne trouve pas que le nihilisme de Carson soit la bonne solution pour qu'elle arrête ses nuits blanches.  
Juliet : Abrrrrrrre.  
John : Elle est aussi têtue que vous. A ce propos, où est Carson ?  
Rodney : Il est 8 heures, il ne peut être qu'à l'infirmerie, pourquoi ?  
John : J'ai besoins de lui pour la prochaine mission.  
Rodney : Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'y vais aussi !  
John : Et alors ?  
Rodney : Et alors Juliet ne peut pas rester toute seule !  
John : Prenez quelqu'un pour la garder.  
Rodney : Ah oui, et qui ?  
John : Je ne sais pas moi… Elisabeth reste ici…

Rodney considéra le bébé, actuellement en train d'effectuer une sculpture avec son assiette de céréales. Se sentant observée, la toute petite fille saisit une poignée de corn-flakes et l'appliqua avec méthode sur le visage de l'astrophysicien en riant. Las, Rodney essuya mollement les pétales de mais agglutinés sur sa joue avec sa serviette de table.

Rodney : Elle va être ravie…

Elisabeth : Non, non, non, non et re-non. Je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas qualifiée pour garder un…euh…une…  
Rodney : Une petite fille de 15 mois ?  
Elisabeth : Voilà. Les enfants, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.  
Rodney : Le mien non plus, mais je m'en accommode. Allez, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ce serait l'affaire de cinq heures tout au plus, s'il vous plait…  
Elisabeth : Vous avez demandé à Zalenka ?  
Rodney : La dernière fois que j'ai fait appel à lui, il s'est endormi en lui chantant une berceuse en tchèque !  
Juliet : Tchek tek tchek tek.  
Elisabeth : Bates !  
Rodney : C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elisabeth avait vraiment l'air désespérée.

Elisabeth : A moitié…  
Rodney : Elle sera sage.

Cette notion était quasiment impossible à croire étant donné que l'enfant dans les bras de son père était tout bonnement en train de lui bouffer l'épaule.  
Rodney tourna le bébé vers la diplomate, un air suppliant peint sur le visage.

Rodney : Regardez comme elle est mignonne…  
Juliet : Nisabette !

De la bave coulait du menton de Juliet pour aller s'échouer sur son bavoir taché de différents aliments allant de la mixture de crevettes à la compote de pêche. La langue du bébé explorait actuellement ses narines dégoulinantes et sa chevelure inégale s'était offerte une teinture au beurre de cacahuètes.

Rodney :…oui, enfin, façon de parler quoi.  
Elisabeth : Ecoutez Rodney, je ne crois vraiment pas être la personne idéale pour…  
Rodney : C'est à charge de revanche. Je vous en prie…

Elisabeth soupira et contempla la délicieuse enfant.

Elisabeth : D'accord, mais vous la lavez et vous la changez avant de me la donner.  
Rodney : Ca marche. Merci beaucoup, vraiment…merci !  
Elisabeth : Allez, filez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le scientifique offrit son plus beau sourire à la diplomate et s'éclipsa, sa fille gazouillante toujours dans les bras.

Rodney s'installa à une table et assit Juliet sur ses genoux. Puis, sortant un tupperware du sac rayé bleu dans lequel était rangé toute les petites affaires du bébé, le canadien s'apprêta à affronter un des moments les plus salissants de la journée : le repas du midi.  
En effet, la petite prenait un petit-déjeuner léger le matin et un biberon le soir, c'était donc aux environs de 12h que la grosse artillerie (purée de carottes, bœuf en bouillie, panade, etc.…) était sortie.

Juliet : A papané a papané a papané…

Depuis un peu plus de trois mois, Juliet avait appris à dire « papa ». Son problème primordial avait alors été de différencier le papa avec un drôle d'accent du papa qui ne la laissait jamais pleurer. « Papa Rodney », locution trop longue en soi, était devenu « papané » tandis que « papa Carson » était devenu « papason ». McKay avait l'habitude de prendre une jolie teinte rouge vif quand sa fille débitait des « papané » à tout vas en public.

Rodney : Je suis drôlement content de travailler cet après midi moi.  
Juliet : A faim !  
Rodney : Mais oui, tu vas avoir à manger, un peu de patience…  
Juliet : A papané a papané a papané a papané…

Le canadien fourra la petite cuillérée remplie de purée de poix cassée dans la bouche du bébé. Celle-ci mâcha un temps, puis son babillage recommença.

Juliet : A papané a papané a papané…A papason !

Rodney se retourna pour voir son écossais préféré s'approcher de la table, lui déposer un baisé sur les lèvres et s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Juliet : A bras papason !  
Carson : Viens là ma chérie.

Il prit la petite sur ses genoux. Rodney lui tendis le nécessaire à nourrir le bébé et Carson lui donna sa purée à coup de cuillérées à soupe.

Carson : Ca a été ce matin ?  
Rodney : Pas pire que d'habitude.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire compréhensif. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrangés pour s'occuper du bébé. Carson travaillait le matin et s'en occupait l'après midi, Rodney faisaient le contraire, et ils s'arrangeait en fonction des besoins.

Carson : Au fait, John est passé me voir à propos d'une mission demain…  
Rodney : Oui, je sais, j'ai demandé à Elisabeth de la garder.  
Carson : Et elle a accepté ?  
Rodney : Difficilement, mais oui.  
Carson : Ca a du être extrêmement douloureux pour toi de faire preuve du peu de charisme que tu possèdes, non ?  
Rodney : Mon cynisme est contagieux à ce que je vois.  
Carson : Je me demande bien de quelle façon je l'ai attrapé…

De sa main libre, il saisit l'astrophysicien par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

Juliet : Papason, a faiiiiiiim !

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la protestation de Juliet.

Carson : Mais oui, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ma puce.

Il enfourna une cuillère de purée supplémentaire dans la bouche du bébé qui, contenté, mâcha allègrement.

Rodney : Nous sommes des parents indignes.  
Carson : C'est honteux.

La petite famille continua joyeusement son repas, puis Rodney repartit rejoindre ses chers chiffres, laissant Carson à ses couches.

Juliet : Chante !  
Carson : C'est l'heure du bain maintenant.  
Juliet : Chanteuh !  
Carson : J'ai dit non. Allez, on y va tous les deux ?  
Juliet : Non ! Chante papason.  
Carson : Juliet, je t'ai dit non. Alors soit tu va toute seule, comme une grande à la salle de bain, soit je t'y emmène de force.  
Juliet : Ah nooooooon !

La petite de mit à courir dans toute la pièce en riant, les jambes un peu écartées à cause de sa couche, mais plutôt vite par rapport à son age. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, ses quelques cheveux châtain clair semblaient frétiller et ses mains potelées étaient tendues devant elle.  
Elle se cacha derrière une chaise et Carson fit mine de la chercher, jusqu'à apparaître devant elle en imitant le loup, ce qui occasionnât des cris amusés. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras.

Carson : Allez, au bain ou je te mange toute crue !  
Juliet : Non, ne veut pas.  
Carson : Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?  
Juliet : Veut paaaaaaaas !  
Carson : Eh ! Il faut être propre pour aller voir Elisabeth demain !  
Juliet : Nisabette ?  
Carson : Oui. Alors à l'eau les canards.  
Juliet : Non, non, non, non, non…  
Carson : Si. Allez hop.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais le bébé cria et s'illumina soudain. L'écossais, ébloui, détourna la tête.

Carson : Juliet s'il te plait arrête de faire ça !  
Juliet : Veut pas le bain !

Désemparé, Carson reposa la petite sur le sol, résolu à attendre Rodney avant de prendre la décision d'assommer sa fille pour enfin faire disparaître de ses cheveux les traces des repas précédents.

Carson : Et surtout, vérifiez bien que la température du biberon ne soit pas trop chaude, pour ne pas lui brûler la langue.  
Elisabeth : Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson.  
Carson : Et si elle ne veut pas dormir, lisez lui une histoire, une seule, et si elle ne veut toujours pas, laissez là pleurer, ce n'est pas grave…  
Rodney : Enfin, pas trop longtemps quand même.  
Elisabeth : Bon, je la laisse pleurer ou pas ?  
Rodney : Avec modération.

La diplomate leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

Carson : Si elle s'illumine, ça veut dire qu'elle est en train de faire un caprice, c'est de la colère, ce n'est absolument pas grave, pas d'inquiétude.  
Elisabeth : Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'y aller tous les deux.  
Rodney : Oui, elle a raison Carson, on met tout le monde en retard.  
Carson : Encore un truc : elle est allergique au citron, comme Rodney, alors ne lui donnez des produit dérivé d'agrumes sous aucun prétexte, cantonnez vous au contenu des tupperware dans le sac. Et pas de petits objets qu'elle peut avaler ou inhaler dans son entourage…  
Elisabeth : Je m'en doute bien Carson.  
Rodney : Bon, allez, prenez là sinon on en a encore pour 10 ans.

Il lui tendit l'enfant à moitié endormie, qu'elle prit dans ses bras avec un soupçon de réticence.

Carson : A tout à l'heure Juliet !  
Rodney : Elle ne t'entend pas, elle dort… Allez, vient.

Le canadien tira son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir, refermant la porte du bureau de la diplomate baby-sitter pour un temps.

Rodney : Je dois encore passer dans mon labo pour prendre quelques affaires et on pourra rejoindre les autres.  
Carson : Ca va aller tu crois ?  
Rodney : Mais oui, coupe un peu le cordon…

Le bras de Carson pendait le long de son corps. Rodney entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de l'écossais qui le regarda, un tantinet surpris.

Carson : Que me vaut cette effusion publique de tendresse ?  
Rodney : Et bien, cette mission, on peut aussi la considérer comme…une sortie tous les deux, loin du bébé pour une fois…  
Carson : Mais ça reste une mission.  
Rodney : Evidemment, mais ça ne nous arrive pas très souvent de se retrouver à deux sans Juliet, et même si il y a du monde autours ça nous fait un peu oublier le quotidien, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi j'aime bien qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, de temps à autres.  
Carson : Moi aussi. Attends…tu ne proposes quand même pas qu'on essaye de faire ce que je n'arrive plus à faire à proximité du bébé en mission ?  
Rodney : Bien sur que non !

Il le considéra, incrédule.

Rodney : Où est ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?  
Carson : Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée…  
Rodney : Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une vraie sortie à deux un de ses jours, un pique-nique sur l'un des balcons éloignés, ou une visite touristique sur le continent peut être, tu ne crois pas ?  
Carson : Tes élans de romantisme font légion aujourd'hui dis donc. Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?  
Rodney : Toi.

Ils se sourirent. Les deux hommes étaient arrivés à la porte du labo. Rodney s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais Carson le retint.

Carson : Tu m'embrasses ?  
Rodney : Toi aussi ça te prend d'un seul coup, comme ça…  
Carson : Non, mais tu ne m'embrasses jamais en public, on dirait que tu as honte de moi.  
Rodney : N'importe quoi.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

Carson : J'aime mieux ça.  
-Hum hum.

L'écossais se retourna et vit Radek Zalenka, les bras croisés essayant de sortir du labo.

Rodney : Oh, on vous empêche de passer peut être ?  
Radek : Un peu oui.  
Rodney : Navré.

Les deux amants s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, laissant ainsi le tchèque passer. Dés qu'il fut partit, Carson éclata de rire en se disant qu'au train où cela allait, on allait bientôt les accuser de proxénétisme.

Elisabeth : Je t'en pris Juliet, arrête de pleurer !

La boule de lumière qu'elle tenait dans ses bras redoubla de cris. Depuis bientôt vingt minutes, la petite fille s'égosillait, réclamant quelque chose que la diplomate ne comprenait malheureusement pas. Elle avait tout essayé : le biberon, la couche, la petite histoire, le doudou… Mais rien n'y faisait.  
Weir regarda nerveusement sa montre. Logiquement, l'équipe d'exploration devait rentrer dans moins d'une demi-heure. Pourvu qu'elle tienne jusque là, elle imaginait mal la réaction de Carson si elle lui apprenait qu'elle avait du enfermer sa fillette dans un placard insonorisé pour cause de crevaison de tympans imminente.  
A bout de forces, le bébé s'éteignit, s'arrêta progressivement de pleurer, et finit par hoqueter le même mot plusieurs fois de suite, quelque chose comme « papané » avant de s'endormir.  
Elisabeth s'assit sur son fauteuil à coté de son bureau et allongea Juliet sur ses genoux, son bras gauche en guise d'oreiller.  
La diplomate rejeta sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle songea que s'occuper d'un bébé de 15mois lui avait été plus difficile que de résoudre un conflit entre ethnies centre africaines fratricides (essayez de le prononcer pour voir). La respiration régulière de la petite aidant, Elisabeth s'endormit d'un sommeil léger.  
Elle fut réveillée par trois coups frappés à la porte. Encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée, elle remit de sa main droite son brushing en place et ses idées au clair.

Elisabeth : Oui, entrez !

Rodney et Carson, habillés en civils après leur passage visible à l'infirmerie, pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Weir.

Elisabeth : Ah ! Je suis contente que vous soyez rentrés !  
Carson : Elle a été sage ?  
Elisabeth : Au début oui, mais après…  
Carson : Ca s'est gâté ?  
Elisabeth : Elle voulait absolument que je lui ramasse sa serviette qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire tomber pour s'amuser. J'ai dit non au bout de la quatrième fois, alors elle s'est mise en colère, elle s'est illuminée et a commencé à pleurer.  
Carson : Désolé Elisabeth.  
Elisabeth : Ensuite, je lui ai redonné sa serviette pour qu'elle arrête, mais elle ne cessait de demander un truc, « papané » je crois, quelque chose comme ça… Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est ?

Les deux hommes sourirent.

Carson : « Papané », c'est comme ça qu'elle appelle Rodney. Il ne la laisse jamais pleurer, il la prend toujours dans ses bras au moindre froncement de sourcil, alors du coup elle le demande quasiment à chaque colère qu'elle fait.

Le canadien vira rouge pivoine.

Elisabeth : Oh, Rodney, c'est très mignon, je ne vous savais pas papa poule…  
Rodney : Chacun ses petits secrets.  
Elisabeth : Tenez, prenez là.

McKay saisit sa fille somnolente et l'allongea dans ses bras. Il lui caressait le front de l'index, attendri par ce visage poupin qui par certains cotés lui ressemblait.

Carson : Bon, on va y aller, encore merci Elisabeth.  
Elisabeth : Mais de rien. Bonne nuit.  
Carson : Bonne nuit !  
Rodney : 'nuit.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau, Weir partit se coucher tandis que Carson, Rodney et Juliet se rendaient dans leurs quartiers. L'écossais sourit et enlaça son compagnon par les hanches, tout en continuant à marcher à ses cotés.

Carson : Tu as l'air totalement extenué.  
Rodney : Ca tu peux le dire. Je dors debout, je suis dans le même état que Juliet tiens.  
Carson : Je vais devoir vous border tous les deux alors ?  
Rodney : A mon avis, oui.  
Carson : Ca ne me dérange absolument pas. Je vous adore.

Il embrassa le scientifique sur la joue.  
Arrivés dans leurs quartiers, Rodney mis sa fille dans son lit. Celle-ci ouvrit momentanément ses yeux bleus et observa son papa, souriant dans son sommeil.

Juliet : Papané, a faim…

Sa tête se tourna vers la gauche et elle se rendormit complètement. Le canadien déposa un baisé sur le front du bébé et partit se coucher avec Carson, épuisé de cette longue journée de marche et joute verbale avec John Sheppard.

Rodney avait enfin trouvé un défaut à Carson. Enfin, un défaut qu'il ne trouvait pas attendrissant, craquant, sexy, bref, un VRAI défaut, bien embêtant. Quand il était fatigué, l'écossais ronflait. Et s'endormir alors que la personne à coté de vous vous rejoue l'hymne Canadien à coup de sempiternels raclements de gorges n'a rien d'aisé.  
Le scientifique se redressa sur un coude et pinça délicatement le nez de son bien aimé du bout des doigts. L'intéressé émit un gloussement pas très clair, et craignant son étouffement imminent, son compagnon le lâcha. Il se mit à siffler, mais rien à faire, ces satanés ronflements ne s'arrêtaient pas.  
Soudain, une lumière forte envahit la pièce. Rodney se retourna pour voir une boule de lumière de la taille d'une chaise claudiquer vers le lit.

Rodney, bas : Juliet ? Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais debout ma chérie ?

La lumière s'abaissa progressivement pour laisser apparaître la silhouette d'une toute petite fille en pyjama rose, son doudou à la main, les joues humides et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Juliet : Câlin papané…

Le canadien sourit, attrapa son bébé par la taille et l'assise dans le lit, entre ses deux papas. Il entoura les épaules de la petite créature secouée de sanglots de ses bras.

Juliet : A fait le crochemar !  
Rodney : Il est finit le cauchemar Juliet, tout va bien…

La petite renifla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rodney. Celui-ci fronça soudain les sourcils, une question lui venant à l'esprit.

Rodney : Comment tu as fait pour sortir de ton lit ?

Dans l'obscurité, Juliet leva ses yeux vers le visage de son papa, son doudou dans la bouche, elle n'avait pas l'air disposée à répondre.

Rodney : Tu as réussis à passer à travers les barreaux ? Tu as réussis à complètement te transformer en énergie, c'est ça ?  
Juliet : Papason fait dodo ?

Le scientifique soupira. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un bébé de un an et demi se mette à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment le fait qu'il arrivait à faire des semi Ascensions.

Rodney : Oui, et toi et moi on va aussi faire dodo, sinon on seras fatigués demain.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et s'endormis tout contre son astrophysicien de père, encore moins disposé à dormir avec un bébé dans les bras.

Rodney : Allez Juliet, tu me montres ?

Il déposa la petite dans son lit à barreaux.

Rodney : Montre moi comment tu arrives à sortir de ton lit comme une grande.  
Carson : Tu lui donnes de mauvaises idées…

Le canadien tourna la tête. Son compagnon pénétra dans la chambre du bébé et embrassa doucement sa fille sur la joue. Puis le médecin posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homme, passa par derrière ses bras autours de sa taille, et regarda sa fille par-dessus son épaule.

Carson : Qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous les deux un dimanche matin pendant que je dors à poings fermés ?  
Juliet : A plus dodo papason !  
Carson : Oh non, plus dodo, je m'occupe de vous deux aujourd'hui ! Bon, vous m'expliquez ?

Rodney fit la grimace, ce qui fit rire Juliet aux éclats.

Rodney : Et bien hier soir, notre petite puce à fait un cauchemar et a miraculeusement réussis à sortir de son lit pour venir dormir avec nous, et je me demandes bien comment elle a fait, même si j'ai une petite idée…  
Carson : Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas la faire dormir avec nous, elle va prendre le pli à force, chacun son lit !  
Rodney : Là n'est pas le cœur du problème Cars…  
Carson, le coupant : Tu es trop laxiste, tu lui passes tout ses caprices.

Le scientifique soupira.

Rodney : Je pense qu'elle arrive à se transformer en énergie juste le temps de passer les barreaux de son lit par exemple. En se concentrant, elle arrive à contrôler ses Ascensions.  
Carson : Ca pourrait être problématique dans un premier temps…  
Rodney : Plutôt, oui.

Carson prit Rodney par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Rodney : Tu fais quoi ?  
Carson : Chut, tu vas voir.

Il regarda sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Carson : Bon, Juliet, moi et papané on va aller déjeuner avec des croissants et du gâteau au chocolat. Tu nous attends ici ?  
Juliet : Non ! Veux venir !  
Carson : A toute à l'heure…  
Juliet : Non ! Papason !

L'écossais fit mine de refermer la porte.  
Une expression de concentration se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant. D'un seul coup, elle s'illumina et passa à travers les barreaux de son lit.  
Une fois ses deux pieds au sol, la petite marcha irrégulièrement jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle traversa également, retrouvant ainsi ses parents de l'autre coté.  
Rodney était bouche bée et Carson n'en menait pas large non plus.

Juliet : Veux venir avec vous !  
Carson : Bien sur mon bébé. Viens là.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Carson : On dirait que tu as réussis à impressionner ton papané Juliet.  
Rodney : Elle le contrôle quasi parfaitement ! C'est…incroyable !  
Carson, à Juliet : On va aller manger et il nous rejoindra quand ils auras repris ses esprits, ok ?  
Rodney : Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle arrive à faire ? Elle traverse la matière !  
Carson : Et il me prend pour un idiot aveugle en plus…

Rodney s'emportait dans son délire d'astrophysicien névrosé.

Rodney : Samantha Carter avait raison… Juliet est la preuve vivante de la légitimité de la théorie selon laquelle la physique quantique peut avoir lieu à l'échelle macroscopique, pas seulement microscopique, si énergie suffisante il y a, cette gosse révolutionne à elle toute seule les lois de la physique !  
Carson : C'est ta fille Rodney. C'est normal.

Le canadien sourit à cette remarque.

Rodney : Quand Zalenka va savoir ça… Lui qui est si attaché à ses petites théories newtoniennes… Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Il partit dans la salle de bain. Carson baissa les yeux sur sa fille et sourit.

Carson : On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge, hein ma puce ?  
Juliet : A faim papason.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Juliet : Veux voir papason !  
Rodney : Tu le verra ce soir ma chérie, quand il rentreras de mission…  
Juliet : Veux voir papason !  
Radek : Pitié Rodney, faites la taire !  
Rodney : Je fais mon possible, arrêtez un peu de râler…

Quand l'écossais était en mission, Rodney devait s'occuper de sa fille l'après midi, et donc travailler tout en veillant sur elle, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Zalenka. La petite était assise sur le sol du laboratoire, s'amusant avec une espèce de poupée athosienne. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à être grognon.

Juliet, pleurnichant : Papasooooon !

Le canadien soupira, se leva de devant son ordinateur et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

Rodney : Tu n'es pas bien avec papané ?  
Juliet : Veux aussi papason !  
Rodney : Tu es une coquine, tu veux tes deux papas avec toi en même temps, c'est ça ?  
Juliet : Ouiiiiii !

Il posa sa main à l'arrière du crâne de la petite et pressa sa tête contre son épaule afin de la consoler, tout en la berçant.

Radek : C'est très touchant…

McKay devint rouge pivoine.

Rodney : Oh, ça va, retourner à vos simulations vous, ok ?  
Radek : Je ne disais rien de mal.  
Rodney : Et effacez moi ce petit sourire moqueur de votre visage, vous voulez bien ?

Juliet passa ses mains autours du cou de son papa qui sourit.

Juliet : Chante papané !

Le visage du canadien passa du rouge au blanc.

Rodney : Mais non.  
Juliet : Chantes !  
Radek : Allez Rodney, régalez nous de votre douce voix cristalline…  
Rodney : Vous pouvez toujours courir.  
Juliet : Te plait !  
Rodney : Pourquoi…pourquoi ce ne serait pas Radek qui nous chanterait une petite chanson traditionnelle tchèque, tu ne veux pas ma puce ?

La figure de Zalenka se décomposa.

Juliet : Non ! Veux toi.  
Radek, soulagé : J'adore cette gosse…  
Juliet : Chante papané !

Rodney était coincé. Soit il refusait, faisait pleurer la petite et râler Zalenka, soit il chantait, ravirais sa fille adorée et se ridiculiserais aux yeux de son ami tchèque.

Rodney : Bon, euh, tu veux quelle chanson ?

Juliet applaudit et il semblât à McKay que son collègue se retenait difficilement pour ne pas en faire de même.

Radek : Pourquoi pas I Am What I Am ?  
Rodney: Alors ça c'est très malin Radek.  
Juliet : Le bateau.  
Rodney : J'aurais du m'en douter…

Il soupira puis observa sa progéniture.

Rodney : Tu chantes avec moi ?  
Juliet : « Maman les tis bateaux y vont sur l'eau…  
Rodney, bas : …ont-ils des jambes ? Mais non mon gros bêta… »  
Juliet : Plus fort papané !

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et soupira une nouvelle fois tandis que Radek se tordait de rire aux pieds de sa chaise.

Le scientifique entendis la porte s'ouvrir et en fut extrêmement soulagé. Il était en train d'enfiler ses pantoufles à Juliet, assise sur sa table à langer.

Rodney : Je crois que tu papason est rentré, tu vas voir ?

La petite sourit de toutes ses dents de lait et Rodney la posa sur le sol. Elle gambada allégrement jusqu'à la porte et se jeta dans les bras de son père, légèrement surpris.

Carson : Ca va ?  
Juliet : L'était partit papason !  
Carson : Oui, mais maintenant je suis revenu, j'espère que tu as été sage…  
Rodney : Ah, tu lui as manqué, elle t'a réclamé plusieurs fois.  
Carson : Tu as l'air crevé mon chéri.

Il lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

Rodney : Toi aussi.

Carson sourit et embrassa sa fille sur le front, puis la posa à terre.

Carson : On as marché quasiment toute la journée, tout ça pour aller soigner une tribu qui vit sur la planète P4C-734. Ils n'étaient pas des plus civilisés, j'ai même du me battre avec le chef de tribu pour pouvoir lui faire une piqûre. C'est moi qui ai gagné, je n'ai rien, je te rassure.  
Rodney : Tu vas bien ?  
Carson : J'ai affreusement mal au dos mais ça va.

Rodney sourit à son compagnon et attrapa la petite qui crapahutait dans toute la pièce.

Rodney : En attendant, la puce va aller se coucher, elle voulait absolument t'attendre, mais maintenant que c'est fait, au lit !  
Juliet : Veux papason !  
Rodney : Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il donna l'enfant à Carson, qui partit la coucher. Le scientifique partit se laver, puis alla s'allonger sur son lit, prenant un bouquin en attendant l'écossais. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa tenue de nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit et Rodney reposa son livre, lui souriant.

Carson : Je lui ai lut trois fois « le petit chaperon rouge » avant qu'elle s'endorme enfin…  
Rodney : Tu as toujours mal au dos ?  
Carson : Ca ne se passe pas comme ça tu sais.  
Rodney : Enlève ton t-shirt.

Le médecin le regarda, incrédule.

Carson : Pardon ?  
Rodney : Enlève ton t-shirt ! Je vais te faire un massage…  
Carson : Toi ? Toi tu vas me faire un massage ?  
Rodney : Bah oui, je vois pas où est le problème.  
Carson : Il ni as pas de problème.

Il ôta son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le ventre, à plat sur le lit.

Rodney : Et détends toi.  
Carson : Je me doute bien que cela ne va avoir aucun effet si je suis raide comme une planche à pain, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait un massage !  
Rodney : Bon, bon…

Il se frotta les mains et appliqua ses paumes sur les omoplates de l'écossais. Il commença à le masser assez efficacement à vrai dire, descendant progressivement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Carson : Mmmm, tu as des talents cachés à ce que je vois…  
Rodney : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

Carson pouffa de rire. Il soupira d'aisance et ferma les yeux.  
Soudain, il attrapa par derrière une des mains de Rodney, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter, et il se releva pour s'asseoir face à son canadien préféré.  
Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue du scientifique, rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa très sensuellement. Un frisson parcouru sa peau.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent l'espace d'un instant, pour laisser à Carson de temps de souffler quelques mots à son compagnon.

Carson, bas : Déshabille toi.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du médecin, Rodney enleva son t-shirt et son caleçon. Puis, il passa ses bras autours des ses épaules, le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. L'écossais coucha son amant sur le dos, et enleva à son tour le bas. Il s'allongea sur lui, ses jambes encastrées dans les siennes. Il lui glissa plusieurs baisés dans le cou, puis se cambra en avant, en arrière, en avant…et ceci plusieurs fois de suite, au grand bonheur de l'astrophysicien qui n'était pas en reste niveau sensations.  
Carson s'efforçait de contrôler ses gémissements afin de ne pas réveiller le bébé. Mais apparemment, son compagnon avait oublié ce détail. Fébrilement, il plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres afin d'atténuer les râles de plaisir émanant des cordes vocales du canadien. Les bras de celui-ci étaient serrés autours du thorax de l'écossais, ne semblant jamais vouloir desserrer cette si langoureuse étreinte.  
Néanmoins, la fatigue de la journée de marche aidant, Carson cessa progressivement son petit manége et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, le front posé sur les pectoraux quasi inexistants de Rodney. McKay ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Ses mains parcouraient lentement le dos de l'écossais en une douce caresse. Il toussota.

Rodney : Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ça fait longtemps ou alors si c'est parce que tu as eu de l'inspiration aujourd'hui mais…je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme comme ça depuis belle lurette !

Carson rie doucement.

Carson : Un peu des deux sûrement. Remarque, c'est toi qui m'as inspiré…  
Rodney : Ah oui ?  
Carson : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tes mains dans mon dos, ça pouvait être aussi…stimulant.

Le canadien sourit malgré lui. Le médecin remonta ses lèvres jusqu'au front de son amant. Puis, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Le scientifique referma les yeux, pour dormir cette fois, puis Carson se décala quelque peu afin d'atteindre son propre oreiller pour enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Et allons y, elle pleure encore !  
Avant que sa fille n'ais la bonne idée de venir faire un petit « coucou » à ses papas qui étaient actuellement nus et enlacés, Carson se leva, enfila son caleçon et partit voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Le bébé braillait allégrement, et l'écossais la prit dans ses bras.

Carson : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Juliet : Le crochemar !  
Carson : Encore ?  
Juliet : N'ai peur papason !  
Carson : C'est fini ma chérie, papa est là, tu ne crains plus rien…

Il berça doucement sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, enfin rassurée. Il la posa dans son lit et lui même repartit se coucher. Mais à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, le médecin s'arrêta machinalement afin d'observer son amant endormi. Il esquissa un sourire.  
Le canadien, allongé sur le dos, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, murmurait dans son sommeil. Sa main droite était posée sur sa poitrine et sa main gauche était étalée à la place où aurait du être Carson.  
Alors, Beckett s'en alla dans son placard et saisi une boite à chaussure posée et cachée sur la dernière étagère. Il en sortit un album photo massif et un polaroid.  
Puis, comme il le faisait si souvent, il choisis l'angle de vue idéal, et pris son compagnon assoupis en photo.  
Depuis son adolescence, Carson avait développé une passion secrète pour la photographie. C'était son petit secret, et personne au monde n'en savait rien. Il jugeait lui même ses photos de qualité médiocre et se refusais à les montrer à qui que ce soit.  
Attendant patiemment que le petit bout de papier photo se développe, il saisis un crayon et marqua la droite sur la partie blanche du bas du rectangle de papier.  
Une fois le noir dissipé, on pouvait apercevoir un Rodney endormi à jamais sur le papier brillant, l'air paisible et par certains cotés enfantin, bien que ses hanches à demies recouvertes par le drap et les poils bruns parsemant sa poitrine laissaient présager que c'était un homme d'age mur qui dormait là.  
L'écossais colla la photo dans son album, rempli de photographies en noir et blanc pareilles à cette dernière. Des photos de tout et de rien, d'objets, de paysages, de personnes prises à leur ainsi qui n'en sauraient jamais rien. L'astrophysicien semblait modèle récurrent dans l'œuvre de Carson.  
Intérieurement, le médecin se promit de garder à jamais secret cet album, d'autant plus que certaines photos pouvaient être qualifiées sinon de pornographiques, au moins d'osées.

Il replaça l'album et l'appareil à leur place dans la boite, qu'il recacha habilement.  
Puis, il se glissa entre les couvertures, les remontants jusqu'au menton du canadien pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. L'observant toujours dans la pénombre, Carson saisis la main gauche du scientifique, la porta à ses lèvres, puis contre son cœur. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormis doucement, ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux de Rodney.

Carson : Au revoir ma chérie, on va revenir très vite, ne t'inquiète pas…

Juliet bougonna une fois de plus. Elle était à présent dans les bras d'Elisabeth, qui se chargeait à contre cœur de sa garde, une fois de plus. Rodney embrassa sa fille sur le front.

Rodney : Sois sage.  
Juliet : Papané !

De l'index, le scientifique lui caressa la joue, puis sourit.

Rodney : On y va Carson ?  
Carson : Mouais…

Il se tourna vers la diplomate.

Carson : Occupez vous bien d'elle surtout.  
Elisabeth : Maltraiter les bébés ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes.

Rodney attrapa le bras de Carson et le tira vers la sortie. Prenant leurs affaires sur le pas de la porte, ils se dirigèrent vers le Jumper n°3 où les y attendait l'équipe chargée avec eux d'aller réparer une machine ancienne qui était en fait une sorte de bouclier permettant à des habitants d'une planète glacée de vivre sur une petite partie de la surface. Le médecin avait été convié afin de guérir les victimes du froid, Zalenka et McKay afin de réparer la machine, Hudson, Lopez, Barnett, des militaires, s'occupaient de la sécurité de la mission. Cette équipe était sous le commandement du sergent Bates.  
John, Aiden et Teyla étaient déjà sur place, à s'occuper de la population locale.

Bates : Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là… On peut partir, c'est bon, vous avez tout ?  
Rodney : Oui, allez y.

Hudson, qui avait le gène, prit les commandes du Jumper et le fit traverser la porte des étoiles.  
Rodney, debout dans le fond de la machine de transport, sentit une main agripper nerveusement la sienne qui pendouillait.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
Carson : Oh, trois fois rien, juste un mauvais pressentiment…  
Rodney : A propos de quoi ?  
Carson : Juliet, la mission…tout et rien en particulier.  
Rodney : Tu sais, aller soigner des engelures n'a rien de réjouissant…

L'écossais sourit, puis soupira. Le canadien passa sa main derrière la tête de son compagnon.

Rodney : Juliet va bien, Weir s'occupe bien d'elle, tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à te faire.

Il se plaça en face de Carson, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Bates : Oh non, pitié ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? C'est dégoûtant.

L'astrophysicien canadien leva les yeux au ciel et se sépara du médecin.

Rodney : Désolé.

Zalenka soupira et regarda Bates dans les yeux.

Radek : Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant, j'estime que vous n'avez pas à leur dire ça, s'embrasser n'a rien d'écoeurant.  
Bates : Oh, voyons Zalenka, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire…  
Radek : Etrangement, non.

Bates lança un regard meurtrier au tchèque, qui le lui rendit. Carson s'interposa.

Carson : C'est vraiment très gentil de prendre notre défense Radek, mais tout vas bien, ce n'est pas grave…

Le scientifique venu de l'Est sourit au médecin et se retira au fond du Jumper pour discuter avec McKay.

Rodney : C'était vraiment sympa Radek. Ca me toucherait presque. Merci.  
Radek : Mais de rien.  
Rodney : Je parie que j'arriverais à trouver la panne dans l'artefact ancien avant vous !  
Radek : Pari tenu, je vais vous faire mordre la poussière.  
Rodney : C'est ce qu'on va voir…  
Le Jumper fonçait en ligne droite à une vitesse phénoménale. Un peu trop phénoménale d'ailleurs. Bates commença à s'inquiéter quand l'appareil piqua du nez. Le militaire toussota à l'encontre du pilote.

Bates : Hudson, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Pas de réponse.

Bates : Hé oh, Hudson !

Le militaire agrippa l'épaule droite du pilote et le secoua. Son corps tomba sur le coté, inerte, du sang coulait de sa bouche. Carson se jeta sur lui, et constata qu'il était mort.

Carson : C'est sûrement une rupture d'anévrisme, je ne vois que ça.  
Bates : En attendant doc. , prenez les commandes ou on va s'écraser !  
Carson : Quoi ?  
Bates : Vous n'avez pas pratiqué la thérapie génique sur ma petite personne et vous avez le gène, alors magnez vous le train !

Il balança l'écossais sur le siége de commande sans ménagement. Beckett semblait tout paniqué, le pilotage n'était de toute façon pas son fort…

Radek : Bon Dieu, qu'est ce que vous faites, redressez Carson !  
Carson : Je fais, je fais, je fais ce que je peux !  
Rodney : Fais le plus vite !

Le médecin ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Le canadien se plaça derrière le fauteuil de commande et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer et l'aider.

Barnett : Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez bordel de merde ? Le dégel ?  
Lopez : Allez !  
Carson : Vous allez la fermer oui ? J'arrive même plus à réfléchir !  
Radek : Il ne s'agit pas de réfléchir, mais d'agir instinctivement, le sol se rapproche Carson !  
Carson : Je suis au courant.

En effet, le sol se rapprochait, où plutôt le vaisseau descendait en piqué en direction de la plage gelée la plus proche. La distance se comptait maintenant en dizaines de mètres.

Rodney : Mon amour, tu sais que je déteste te mettre la pression, mais il faut que tu redresses ce foutu vaisseau MAINTENANT !

Carson ferma les yeux, et il lui semblât faire un effort incommensurable pour redresser le vaisseau. Mais trop tard, la vitesse était trop importante. Le sable gelé n'était plus qu'a dix mètres.  
Rapidement, Rodney saisit le bras de son compagnon, le projeta au sol et s'allongea sur lui pour le protéger physiquement au moment de l'impact.

Carson : Mais qu'est ce que tu fout ?  
Rodney : Je t'aime Carson.

Le vaisseau s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. L'impact fut rude, et tous les passagers perdirent ainsi conscience.

Carson toussa vivement, et la neige qui s'était déposée sur son visage s'envola.  
Il était allongé sur le parterre du Jumper à présent éventré, qui laissait passer les flocons blancs dans la déchirure du milieu.  
La tête de son astrophysicien de petit ami était posée sur son bras gauche.

Carson : Rodney ?

Il releva péniblement la tête et se tâta une tempe de sa main libre. Il ne saignait pas beaucoup, pas d'inquiétude à se faire de ce coté là. Son compagnon n'avait pas non plus l'air amoché.

Carson : Rodney !

Il le secoua doucement. Le canadien émit un grognement et leva la tête, pour regarder Carson dans les yeux.

Carson : Ca va ?  
Rodney : Toi ça vas ?  
Carson : Oui, une légère égratignure, rien de plus. Toi ?  
Rodney : J'ai assez mal à la jambe gauche si tu veux savoir…  
Carson : Laisse moi voir ça.

Le scientifique roula avec difficultés sur le coté en gémissant de douleur. Carson souleva le bas de son pantalon et grimaça.

Carson : Tu as reçu un impact dans le mollet, je ne peux pas l'enlever sans provoquer d'hémorragie, désolé, tu vas devoir tenir.

Rodney s'appuya contre la paroi de Jumper et grimaça à son tour.

Rodney : Vas voir si les autres vont bien…

L'écossais se rendit à l'autre bout du Jumper. Il secoua doucement Bates, étendu sur le ventre. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

Bates : Carson, jamais je ne me laisserais conduire par vous !  
Carson : Ca va ? Rien de casser ?  
Bates : Tout baigne.  
-Au secours.

C'était la voix de Zalenka. Allongé dans un coin du Jumper, il semblait souffrir. En effet, sa jambe droite était coincée sous un amoncellement de matériel scientifique qui avait probablement du tomber des casiers lors de l'atterrissage forcé.

Carson : Ca va aller Radek, on va vous dégager.  
Bates : Je vais le faire, occupez vous des autres.

Le médecin se dirigea vers le fond gauche du Jumper. Lopez était inconscient, sûrement dans le coma. Mais Barnett restait introuvable.

Carson : Vous avez vu Barnett ?  
Bates : Non, c'est bizarre…  
Rodney : Il ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisé ?  
Radek : Oh non, je vais vomir, quelle horreur !

Livide, le tchèque montrait du doigt la déchirure dans la paroi du Jumper qui l'avait quasiment coupée en deux. Une jambe sectionnée au niveau du genou pendouillait, accrochée au bord coupant du métal.

Rodney : Il devait se trouver sur l'endroit de la déchirure, le choc l'a littéralement déchiqueté.  
Le reste de son corps doit se trouver au dehors…

Tout le monde se regarda, horrifiés.

Bates : On est dans la merde.

Carson partit soigner la jambe de Zalenka, plutôt mal en point à dire vrai.

Radek : Je me suis bousillé le genou, c'est ça ?  
Carson : Rien de définitif, une fois rentré je vous réparerais ça, vous serez presque comme neuf.  
Bates : Si on rentre un jour…  
Rodney : Ce vaisseau est irréparable, on seras incapable de le refaire voler, il est trop endommagé.  
Bates : On s'en doutait un peu.  
Rodney : Mais si on arrive à réparer le système de communication, on pourra peut être appeler Sheppard et les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.  
Radek : Je ne peut pas vous aidez Rodney, désolé, je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer tellement j'ai mal…  
Carson : Je vais voir si mes calmants ont survécus à l'atterrissage…  
Bates : STOP !

Ils le regardèrent, surpris.

Bates : Il faut vaquer au plus urgent. Rodney, vous allez réparer le système de communication, Carson vous essayez de soigner Lopez et Zalenka, moi je monte les tentes que l'on avait prises sur les cotés du Jumper, on gèle ici…  
Rodney : Le système de communication se trouve à l'extérieur, je dois sortir pour le réparer.  
Carson : Tu es fou ! Il fait -15° dehors, tu vas mourir de froid !  
Bates : Si il ne le fait pas, nous allons tous mourir de faim.  
Carson : Il est blessé ! Il faut qu'il se ménage !  
Bates : Ecoutez Carson, nous savons tous que vous tenez à votre petit copain et que vous voulez le protéger, mais cela ne doit pas altérer au déroulement d'une mission, c'est clair ?  
Carson : Ce n'est pas le « petit copain » comme vous dites qui parle, c'est le médecin traitant, Rodney n'est pas en état de faire ce genre de choses, ça vous parait assez clair ça aussi ?

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. Rodney se leva péniblement et claudiqua à cloche pieds jusqu'à Carson, puis il lui passa une main rassurante et apaisante dans le dos.

Rodney : Ca va aller Carson, je suis un Canadien qui a vécu plus d'un an en Russie et en Antarctique, je sais ce que c'est que le froid !

Il rejoignit la faille du Jumper avec difficultés et sortit. Dans un élan de colère, l'écossais fit un pas en avant vers Bates et le regarda dans les yeux, les poings serrés.

Carson : Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rodney durant cette « mission », je vous tiendrais comme entier responsable. Et dans ce cas de figure, votre place ne sera pas à envier…  
Bates : Des menaces ? Je suis mort de trouille…  
Carson : Vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère.  
Radek : Je vous en prie messieurs, concentrons nous sur notre survie au lieu de nous disputer !  
Carson : Je n'avais de toute façon plus aucune envie de parlementer avec cet homophobe réactionnaire…  
Bates : Allez vous occuper de vos compresses d'infirmière Carson.

Le médecin se retourna vivement et partit s'occuper de Zalenka.

Elisabeth : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

La revanche du bébé brailleur. Elisabeth avait l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais film d'horreur, où c'était elle la victime. Victime de cette toute petite fille dont les cris pouvaient atteindre un niveau de décibels phénoménal.

Juliet : Veux...veux…veux papaaaaaaaaa !

Là au moins, c'était clair. Pas de papané ni de papason, papa tout court, la petite voulait ses deux géniteurs prés d'elle au plus vite. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air décidés à revenir. Inquiétant d'ailleurs ce truc.  
John avait établi le contact par deux fois, s'inquiétant de ne toujours pas les voir arriver. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'on était sans nouvelle du Jumper n°3 et de ses passagers.  
L'air inquiète, Liz repris une énième fois Juliet dans les bras et la berça doucement, sans succès. Niveau enquiquinement, c'est fou ce qu'elle tenait de Rodney.

Carson : Ca suffit, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour Radek et Lopez, je vais le voir.  
Bates : Aidez moi à recouvrir entièrement cette fente avec la bâche avant, on va crever de froid ici si ça continue…  
Carson : Je vous signale au passage qu'il fait beaucoup moins froid ici que dehors, et que justement mon…compagnon est littéralement en train de crever de froid en essayant de réparer ce foutu système de communication afin, je vous le rappelle, de nous sauver tous !  
Bates : Très bien allez y, mais pas une éternité, vous êtes avec moi la seule personne valide.

Carson se précipita et enjamba les bords sectionnés du Jumper pour aller rejoindre Rodney.  
Bien qu'il s'y attendait, la température le surpris. Pourvu qu'on vienne les chercher !

Carson : Rodney ?  
-Je suis là…

L'écossais fit le tour de l'appareil et trouva le scientifique assis devant une boite de commande doit on avait enlevé le couvercle, essayant de réparer le système.

Carson : Ca va, tu t'en sors ?  
Rodney : Mes doigts sont limites paralysées, mais il faut que je termine ça avant que la nuit ne tombe…  
Carson : Attends.

Il s'agenouilla en face de son homme et lui prit les mains. Les rapprochant de sa bouche, il se mit à souffler dessus pour les réchauffer.

Carson : Ma mère me faisait ça quand j'étais petit.

Le canadien sourit.

Carson : Et ta jambe ?  
Rodney : Je ne la sens plus, dans le fond c'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose…  
Carson : Ca ira mieux quand on sera rentrés à la cité.

Rodney se tourna vers la mer, chargée de blocs de glace. Il fronça les sourcils, cette vision lui rappelait son pays natal.

Rodney : J'espère que Juliet va bien.  
Carson : Il ni as pas de raisons qu'elle aille mal.  
Rodney : Elle me manque déjà…  
Carson : Moi aussi.

Il regarda à nouveau son compagnon dans les yeux.

Rodney : Il faut absolument qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux Carson. Pour elle. Il ni as pas d'autre alternative, il FAUT qu'on s'en sorte.  
Carson : On va s'en sortir, comme d'habitude, ne t'inquiètes pas …

Rodney dégagea une de ses mains et attira le visage de Carson tout contre le sien, afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

Rodney : Là je suis réchauffé.

L'écossais sourit à nouveau, ré embrassa le canadien et rentra à l'intérieur du Jumper.

Après avoir tant bien que mal fixé la bâche à l'ouverture afin d'empêcher le vent glacé de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appareil, Bates et Carson, en sueur, s'assirent sur les bancs fixés sur les parois du Jumper.  
Carson se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira de fatigue. Après une hésitation, Bates se lança.

Bates : Ecoutez Carson…je suis désolé.  
Carson : Par rapport à quoi ?  
Bates : Plein de choses…enfin, je n'ai pas été très agréable durant cette mission catastrophique…et d'ailleurs, avant non plus. Désolé si mon comportement est un peu chiant, je ne suis pas hyper tolérant comme garçon.

Le médecin sourit et se releva.

Carson : Non, en effet…  
Bates : J'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexé.  
Carson : Je vis avec l'homme le plus sarcastique que l'humanité n'ai jamais connue, il en faut plus pour me vexer.  
Bates : Ok, tant mieux alors.

Il paraissait mal à l'aise : quand il s'agissait de s'excuser, les militaires avaient généralement du mal. Il se leva.

Bates : Au fait, le système de communication, ça avance ?  
Carson : Rodney y travaille, il va y arriver…  
Bates : Il y a intérêt, je ne me vois absolument pas finir mes jours en glaçon.  
Carson : Comme c'est étrange, moi non plus.  
Radek : Idem ici.

L'écossais se leva et alla s'accroupir devant le tchèque.

Carson : Votre genou ?  
Radek : L'effet de la morphine commence à se dissiper…  
Carson : Faites voir…

Beckett fit la grimace ; le genou du scientifique n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Carson : Une demie dose de morphine, je ne peux pas faire mieux sans vous assommer Radek, navré.

Il lui fit l'injection.  
Au dehors, la tempête semblait s'intensifier, et Carson s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amant.  
Il se leva donc pour allez le voir.  
Mauvaise surprise, au dehors, la neige dominait et il était quasi impossible de déambuler.  
De plus en plus inquiet, l'écossais fit à tâtons le tour du Jumper pour trouver Rodney.  
Il le trouva allongé au sol et se précipita sur lui.

Carson : Rodney ? Rodney, tu m'entends ?

Il lui toucha le front et constata avec effroi qu'il était glacé. Il le fit basculer sur son dos afin de le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appareil.  
En voyant le médecin traverser l'ouverture avec le canadien sur le dos, Bates et Radek firent les yeux ronds. Ne leur prêtant guère attention, Carson allongea son compagnon et ôta sa veste pour l'en recouvrir.

Carson : Répond moi s'il te plait !  
Rodney : Carson…

L'écossais esquissa un sourire. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue du scientifique.

Carson : Ca va aller…  
Rodney : J'ai…j'ai réparé le système de communication…et j'ai…envoyé…un SOS…  
Carson : C'est génial Rodney, mais garde tes forces.

Le canadien sourit.

Rodney : Pour ce qu'il me reste.  
Carson : Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'endormes, tu comprends ? Tu es en hypothermie, si tu t'endors tu es foutu, est ce que tu m'entends ?  
Rodney : Oui, tout baigne, cinq sur cinq…

Carson se retourna et s'adressa à Bates et Zalenka.

Carson : Vous l'avez entendu ? Les secours vont arriver, alors il faut à tout prix se préserver du froid, il ne faudrait pas mourir si prés du but.  
Bates : Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, rassurez vous.

Le médecin se tourna vers l'homme qui l'aimait.

Carson : Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux, c'est bien clair ?  
Rodney : Juliet a besoin de ses deux papas, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber.  
Radek : Carson ! Lopez n'as pas l'air bien !

Il se rua sur le soldat qui convulsait et se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Carson : Radek, veillez à ce que Rodney reste éveillé s'il vous plait.  
Radek : Pas de problème.

Il rampa jusqu'à son collègue astrophysicien.

Rodney : Je sais me tenir éveillé, merci.  
Radek : Ordres du médecin.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi.

Carson : Eh merde !

D'un revers de main, le médecin essuya la sueur agglutinée sur son front et recommença une fois de plus son massage cardiaque.  
Les yeux de Rodney se fermaient petit à petit, et le tchèque le gifla fortement.

Rodney : Mais ça vas pas ?  
Radek : Vous vous endormiez…  
Rodney : Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me frapper.  
Radek : Depuis le temps que j'en rêvait.

Le canadien lui lança un regard noir.

Bates : Lopez ne respire toujours pas ?  
Carson : Si, bien sur que si, je suis en train de m'amuser !

Il émit un grognement douteux et recommença le bouche-à-bouche, mais poussa une exclamation de dégoût, avant de cracher du sang par terre.

Carson : Il perd du sang par la bouche, ça va faire dix minutes que je suis dessus, je crois que c'est terminé pour lui…  
Bates : Trois morts, rien que ça, et allons donc !

De dépit, le militaire se tapa la tête contre la paroi du Jumper.

Rodney allait de mal en pis. Il tremblait et ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Carson évolua jusqu'à lui, lui enleva ses chaussures et après avoir vérifié si ses pieds n'étaient pas nécrosés les lui remit.

Carson : J'aurais pas à t'amputé, c'est déjà ça.  
Radek : Il tremble, on ne peut rien faire ?  
Carson : Le couvrir, c'est tout.

Il saisit la couverture de survie qui le recouvrait une heure auparavant et en enveloppa le scientifique en hypothermie.

Rodney : Ils arrivent, je les entends…

Mais personne ne détectait aucun bruit au dehors. Carson passa ses mains dans les cheveux de McKay.

Carson : Il délire, ça n'est pas très bon signe.  
Rodney : Juliet…  
Carson : On va bientôt la voir, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Rodney : Elle est là…  
Carson : Mais non, le froid te donne des hallucinations mon chéri, Juliet est sur Atlantis, avec Elisabeth, elle ne craint rien.

Il le frictionnât vivement pour le réchauffer. Mais un liquide visqueux arrêta ses mains.

Carson : Rodney, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé au ventre ?  
Rodney : C'est trois fois rien…  
Carson : Trois fois rien ? Tu appelles ça trois fois rien toi ? Imbécile.

Il souleva la couverture et inspecta les dégâts. Puis, il banda l'abdomen de Rodney.

Carson : Tu es vraiment impossible, tu aurais pu te vider de ton sang !  
Rodney : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.  
Carson : Si Juliet et moi on t'avait perdu, là il y aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter.  
Radek : Ce n'est pas que ça me plait d'interrompre cette touchante scène de famille, mais c'est pas un Jumper qu'on entends arriver dehors ?

En effet, on pouvait distinctement entendre le bruit caractéristique des appareils atlantes. Bates sortit précipitamment, et on l'entendit parler avec Sheppard au dehors. Finalement, John passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la bâche et sourit aux rescapés.

John : Pour un retard, c'est un sacré retard…

Radek et Carson ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la remarque du militaire tant attendu.

-Docteur Beckett ! Il est réveillé !

Carson, son bébé dans les bras, s'approcha du lit de McKay.

Rodney : Vous êtes là ?  
Carson : Bien sur qu'on est là gros bêta, ça fait prés de vingt heures qu'on attend que tu te réveilles. Une toute petite personne meurt d'envie de te voir…

Il assit Juliet dans le lit d'hôpital, à coté de son papa.

Juliet : N'est réveillé papané ?

Rodney se pencha sur sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

Carson : Un peu dans les vapes, mais oui, il m'a l'air réveillé.

Il s'assit à coté du bébé, mais Rodney l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa passionnément, sous le regard amusé de Juliet qui semblait trouver la situation très caustique.  
Des paroles chuchotées entrecoupaient les baisés du scientifique au médecin, mais personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous refaire un gosse devant tout le monde !

Radek Zalenka se trouvait sur le lit à coté de celui de Rodney et semblait un peu gêné.  
Carson se sépara de son amant et regarda le tchèque en souriant.

Carson : Même avec toute la volonté du monde, on n'y arriverait pas…  
Radek : Je vais vous faire appréhender pour exhibitionnisme, voir allez voir !  
Rodney : Vous plaisantez j'espère ?  
Radek : Bien sur que je plaisante.  
Juliet : Radeeeeeek !

Le canadien sourit à pleines dents.

Rodney : Parce que si vous faites ça, j'ai à révéler certaines informations extrêmement intéressantes sur vos sentiments vis-à-vis d'une certaine diplo…

Le scientifique se prit un coussin lancé par son homologue tchèque en pleine tête et Juliet éclata de rire.

Carson : Ah non ! Pas de batailles de polochon dans mon infirmerie !

Voulant imiter son ami slave, la petite tenta d'étouffer son papason à l'aide de l'oreiller lancé par Radek. Quand Elisabeth arriva et vit ce capharnaüm, elle repartit en se demandant lequel des quatre atlantes était le plus mature.

J'espère que cette suite de Papa(s) vous a plu, même si elle n'est pas très longue.  
Dans le tome 2, intitulé « Racines Terriennes », Juliet aura 5 ans et vous découvrirez à quel point il est difficile de revenir au bercail après un an passé sur une cité Ancienne où les préoccupations sont vraiment différentes par rapport à notre train-train quotidien, surtout quand il faut annoncer à ses proches qu'on a fondé une famille un peu spéciale…  
A bientôt !  
Vive les Unas

P.S. : Les feeds positifs ou négatifs sont les bienvenus !


End file.
